


until then, we fight (playlist)

by thelimitsofthe_sea



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelimitsofthe_sea/pseuds/thelimitsofthe_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were brave. You were good. You mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until then, we fight (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

> this is way too long ugh!!!! sorry, this is probably awful, but these are some songs that make me think of animorphs when i listen to them.

[until then, we fight](http://8tracks.com/thelimitsofthe_sea/until-then-we-fight)

i. banner - lights //  _if this war is never ending, i'll take this love down with me_

ii. iris - goo goo dolls //  _and i don't want the world to see me because i don't think that they'd understand_

iii. hey brother - avicii //  _for you there's nothing in the world i wouldn't do_

iv. breathing underwater - metric //  _when they bowed at their feet, in the end it wasn't me_

v. pioneers - bloc partry //  _we promised the world we'd tame it, what were we hoping for_

vi. come with me now - kongos //  _i've wasted time i've wasted breath i think i've thought myself to death_

vii. chasing cars - snow patrol //  _i need your grace to remind me to find my own_

viii. what if - emilie autumn //  _you can't stand to believe i'm not the perfect girl you thought_ _  
_

ix. demons - imagine dragons // _i want to hide the truth, i want to shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide_

x. terrible love (cover) - birdy //  _i won't follow you into the rabbit hole_

xi. yellow flicker beat - lorde //  _it keeps my veins hot the fire's found a home in me_

xii. monster (DotEXE remix) //  _how should i feel creatures lie here looking through the window_

xiii. the man who sold the world (cover) - nirvana //  _i must have died alone a long long time ago_

xiv. how to save a life - the fray //  _try to slip past his defense without granting innocence_

xv. love the way you lie (rihanna solo) - rihanna //  _you'll always be my hero even though you've lost your mind_

xvi. innocent - taylor swift // _your string of lights is still bright to me, who you are is not what you did_

xvii. sail - AWOLNATION //  _i blame it on my own sick pride_

xviii. what the water gave me - florence + the machine //  _the world's a beast of a burden, you've been holding on a long time_

xix. you know you're right - nirvana //  _always knew it would come to this_

xx. this love - taylor swift //  _in silent screams in wildest dreams i never dreamed of this_

xxi. let it die - foo fighters //  _hearts gone cold and hands were tied_

xxii. the scientist - coldplay //  _nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard_

xxiii. anthem - leonard cohen //  _there is a crack in everything that's how the light gets in_


End file.
